Sky Special Series 02: The Supernatural World
by TerisaUmi4869
Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 01 - Prologue

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about the supernatural world.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Japanese

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Chapter 01 – Prologue**

After Yumehime left her job of interviewing people for the Games Division to Hana, she went in search of the relative that has the surname "Taniyama". Of course, she used the fastest way to find said relative by going to Tokyo MPD HQ and asked Akio **(1)** to allow her to use their information database to search for said relative.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Tokyo MPD HQ ~**

 **~ Akio's office ~**

Yumehime was typing away on Akio's computer that links through the whole of Japan's information database while Akio was arranging the files on the shelves.

Akio then looked to Yumehime. "Why are you here for exactly, Yume-chan?"

Yumehime hummed but did not look up as she continued typing. "Did I not already tell you, Akio-sama? I want to search for my relative with the surname "Taniyama"."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "I know that. I meant, why are you using my computer instead of your usual methods?"

Yumehime smirked and typed even faster. "You will know soon enough."

Not a second later, Akio's office door burst open and an officer from the Security Bureau rushed in.

Mako **(2)** saluted to Akio. "Keishi-sokan! Our main database is currently being hacked!"

Akio was alarmed and his eyes widened. "WHAT?! Is it because Takagi **(3)** -keibu and Mizusawa **(4)-** keibu are on leave?!"

Before Akio started to panic, Yumehime cuts in. "Done!"

Akio and Mako turned to look to Yumehime confusingly.

"What do you mean?!"

Suddenly, Hide **(5)** rushed in and saluted. "Keishi-sokan! The hacking on our main database has stopped and the perpetrators have been found! Orihara **(6)-** keiji and Asada **(7)** -keiji are making the arrest!"

Akio was astonished while looking back to Yumehime. "Is this why you came?"

Yumehime smirked again while keeping her pendrive. "Of course it is. Besides, this is one of the deals G.T. made with your government."

Akio nods in understanding. "Alright." He turned back again to Mako and Hide at the door. "You two, go back to your division and make sure everything is running smoothly. Also, please tell Takagi **(8)** Keishi-sei to tell his son about this and Kujo **(9)** -keishi to submit a report about the hacking. Thank you for both of your reports."

Mako and Hide saluted. "Okay, Keishi-sokan!"

Mako and Hide both left the office while closing the door behind them.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Mako and Hide left ~**

 **~ Yumehime's Point Of View ~**

Akio turned back to me. "Thanks for preventing the hacking when my best is on leave. Now, what do you want?"

I stood up and walked towards Akio. "I found all the information I needed about my relative before the hacking started and saved said information into my pendrive. Now, I just need a lawyer to help Maiha-sensei legally adopt her into the family."

Akio hummed. "Will you be asking help from Kisaki Eri then?"

I shaked my head. "No, I already have the legal papers signed by Maiha-sensei. I just need someone to act as a lawyer to help me so that I will not have to waste time being asked questions."

"Why Maiha-sensei cannot do this himself? I know he himself is a doctor and a lawyer, a very terrifying combination."

I sighed. "Boss has sent Maiha-sensei to the United Kingdom to run an errand and many people has seen him there, so he does not have the time. Can I borrow one of your subordinates to help me?"

Akio went to sit back on his seat and folded his hands. "You mean Shiratori-keibu, he does have the qualifications to be a lawyer."

I nod. "Would you allow him to help me?"

Akio nods too. "Yes, since you helped stop the hacking just now. If you had not helped, we would have lost some important information before my Security Bureau could stop the hacking. I will write him a note to tell him."

Akio tore a piece of paper from his notepad and began writing. After he finished writing, he handed me the paper.

I hummed. "Thanks, I will bring him back around lunch time."

Akio nods. "Alright."

I bowed. "I will take my leave now," and I left the office.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Yumehime left ~**

 **~ Akio's Point Of View ~**

I turned back to my computer and begin looking through the database.

My eyes widened. "The security defence system for the database has increased. Takagi-keibu will have fun with this," and I hummed. "She is definitely a good ally to have."

After I finished checking the database, I went back to my paperwork.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Outside of Akio's office ~**

 **~ Yumehime's Point Of View ~**

I smiled after hearing Akio's word and begin walking towards Division 1's working floor. Along the way, many officers stopped me because I was walking around the building without a pass and an escort. I just showed them my badge and they were speechless while I walked pass them while smirking slightly.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Yumehime went into Division 1's working floor and got Ninzaburo to help her by giving him the note Akio wrote. They then left in the chaos of the office because Kazunobu showed the other police detectives in he office of Yumehime's profile which left Juzo to stop the chaos in his division.

Meanwhile, Yumehime dragged Ninzaburo out of the building and into a taxi. She then told the driver an address and then looked out the window while telling Ninzaburo her plans through his mind.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Author's note ~**

 **(1) Hakuba Akio is Hakuba Saguru's father. He is a police detective with the rank of Superintendent General (rank 1) and his first name was unknown in canon. I decided to give him a first name 'Akio' which means 'bright boy'. This character is from the manga/anime Detective Conan and Magic Kaito, but mostly Magic Kaito.**

 **(2) Anzai Mako is the youngest member of the Public Security Bureau Division T1. She is a police officer with the rank of Junsa-Bucho (rank 8) and does most of the fieldwork in the division. She is constantly partnered with Hide. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(3) Takagi Fujimaru is the son of Takagi Ryunosuke and joined the Public Security Bureau Division T1 straight after university. He is nicknamed 'Falcon' because of his hacking skills. He is married to Hibiki. He is a police detective with the rank of Keibu (rank 6). This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(4) Mizusawa Hibiki attended the same university as Takagi Fujimaru and followed him to join the Public Security Bureau T1 straight after university. She was trained in martial arts since young. She is married to Fujimaru. She is a police detective with the rank of Keibu (rank 6). This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(5) Tachikawa Hide joined the Public Security Bureau Division T1 because of his loyalty to Otoya. He is a police detective with the rank of Keibu-Ho (rank 7) and is constantly partnered with Mako. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(6) Orihara Maya was a former freelance spy who got arrested by Fujimaru, Hibiki and Otoya. In exchange for not going to jail, she agreed to work for the Public Security Bureau Division T1. She is a police officer with the rank of Junsa-Bucho (rank 8) and does most of the fieldwork in the division. She is constantly partnered with Aoi. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(7) Asada Aoi is the childhood friend of Takagi Fujimaru and is skilled in karate. She is a police detective of the Public Security Berea Division T1 with the rank of Keibu-Ho (rank 7). She is constantly partnered with Maya to keep an eye on her. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(8) Takagi Ryunosuke is the father of Takagi Fujimaru. He used to be an undercover cop with the nickname 'Beast'. He is a police detective with the rank Keishi-Sei (rank 4) and is the Head of the Public Security Bureau. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **(9) Kujo Otoya is the childhood friend of Takagi Fujimaru and Falcon's back up. He is a very skilled archer and knows Russian. He is married to Haruka, Fujimaru's younger sister. He is a police detective with the rank Keishi (rank 5) and the Head of the Public Security Bureau Division T1. This character is from the manga Bloody Monday.**

 **Re-edit on: 23-04-2017**


	2. Chapter 02 - Mai and Her Guardian

Summary: This Sky Special Series is mainly about the supernatural world.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga, anime or book characters that I use in this Sky Special Series. All of the characters belong to their authors!

"Talk" – Japanese

 _ **'Talk' – Flames / Attacks / Jutsus**_

 _'This' – Thoughts_

 **Chapter 02 – Taniyama Mai and Her Guardian**

Thirty minutes later, the taxi reached the front of an apartment building. Yumehime got out of the taxi while Ninzaburo pay for the taxi's fares before following her out.

Once the taxi left, a suitcase appeared on Yumehime's right hand and she gave it to Ninzaburo. Ninzaburo took said suitcase and they both went into the apartment building.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Inside the apartment building ~**

Yumehime quickly walked into an open lift and Ninzaburo followed her. They rode the lift to the 6th floor while discussing what Ninzaburo would do once they reach the apartment where her relative, Taniyama Mai is currently living with a guardian.

When the lift door opened its door on the 6th floor, Yumehime and Ninzaburo got out. Ninzaburo straightened his clothes while Yumehime waited for him. After he was done, they walked towards the apartment.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Apartment 6-3, living room ~**

Mai was meditating while her guardian was sitting on an armchair and reading a book.

Suddenly, Mai's guardian closed his book which caused Mai to come out of her meditation.

Mai blinked. "What is wrong, Kaname-sensei?"

Kaname puts down his book gently onto the table. "It seems a very powerful human is coming towards our home with another normal human."

Mai immediately stood up and gripped her fist. "Are they dangerous?"

Kaname stood up and straightened his clothes. "One of them is, but I do not sense any hostile intent from either of them. Let us see what they want first before doing anything."

Mai nods and lets go of her fist. "Okay, sensei."

A few moments, the doorbell rang and Kaname went to answer it.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Outside the door ~**

 **~ Kaname's Point Of View ~**

I opened the door and saw two people, a man holding a suitcase and a girl standing beside him.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?"

The man cleared his throat. "My name is Shiratori, a lawyer. And this is my client's daughter, Yumehime."

When I heard the name "Yumehime", I was shocked but kept a blank face.

"Why are you here?"

"My client would like to speak with you concerning the child you are currently taking care of. But since he could not come, he sent his daughter instead. Can we come into your home to talk about it?"

I was suspicious about this but since there is not any hostility in the air…

I opened the door wider. "Come in."

Ninzaburo nods. "Thank you."

They both went inside and I closed the door.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Living room ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Kaname leads Yumehime and Ninzaburo into the living room where Ninzaburo sat on the sofa while Yumehime sat on the floor next to the sofa. Kaname sat on the sofa opposite of Ninzaburo while Mai puts a tray of cups on the table before sitting on the floor opposite of Yumehime. They introduced each other with full names.

Kaname folded his hands. "What do you want to talk about Mai?"

"My client would like to adopt Taniyama Mai into his family."

Kaname's eyes widened while Mai gasped in shock.

Kaname quickly composed himself. "Who is your client?" and he hissed. "Why would he want to adopt Mai?" while his surroundings became cold.

Meanwhile, Mai quickly went to sit beside Kaname and gripped his hand in fear. Kaname allowed it because he knows Mai does not want to be separated from him.

Ninzaburo sweated a bit. "My client is Kurihira Maiha, and as for why he wants to adopt Mai…" and he looked to Yumehime.

Kaname and Mai looked to Yumehime as well.

Yumehime just sighed. "I knew this would happen… Shiratori-san, please explain to Taniyama-san how we are related. I am going to have a talk with Kaname-sama."

Ninzaburo nods while sighing. "Okay…" and he drank his glass of water.

Kaname's surroundings became even colder and his eyes glowed red once. "Do you think I would leave Mai alone to talk to you?"

Ninzaburo shivered while Mai was not bothered by it at all.

Yumehime scoffed and stood up. "Shiratori-san is just a normal human being. Besides, you know I am the more dangerous one here after all, Kaname-sama~"

Kaname twitched at Yumehime's tone while his surroundings stopped being cold. "Fine…"

Mai was shocked. "Kaname-sensei…?"

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Kaname and Mai's Point Of View (whispering) ~**

Kaname pulled Mai into a hug and rubbed her back. "Do not worry Mai… Shiratori is really a normal human being. Yumehime on the other hand… it will be difficult for me to defeat her even if I were to use my full power."

Mai's eyes widened and she trembled in fear. "What…?"

Kaname smiled slightly. "I told you not to worry right? Yumehime is not our enemy, so please talk to Shiratori normally while I talk to Yumehime. He does not know about the other world so do not use your power on him, Yumehime however knows about the other world."

Mai nods. "I will do so… we will not be separated, right?"

"I will see through this."

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Yumehime and Ninzaburo's Point Of View (whispering) ~**

Ninzaburo looked to Yumehime. "What was that about…? I saw Kaname-san's eyes flashed red just now…"

Yumehime went to sit on the sofa and leaned against Ninzaburo. "That is because Kaname is not human at all…"

Ninzaburo's eyes widened. "What?!"

Yumehime hummed. "I will explain later, but please do not tell anyone about this. Besides normal gun bullets cannot kill him."

Ninzaburo nods nervously. "Okay…"

Yumehime laughed softly. "Do not worry about it too much… Mai-chan is a human like you."

Ninzaburo nods and tried to calm himself down.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Yumehime stood up from the sofa. "Let us go to another room to have our conversation, Kaname-sama."

Kaname nods and ruffled Mai's hair before standing up. "We will use the study room then."

Kaname started walking towards a door and Yumehime followed him.

Yumehime and Kaname entered the study room and closed the door behind them.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Yumehime and Kaname left ~**

 **~ Ninzaburo and Mai's Point Of View ~**

Mai turned to Ninzaburo while narrowing her eyes. "Are you really a lawyer, Shiratori-san?"

Ninzaburo shaked his head. "I studied law in university, but I did not became a lawyer. I became a police detective instead."

Mai folded her hands. "Why are you here acting as a lawyer then?"

Ninzaburo sighed. "My boss ordered me to help Yumehime-san. Besides, I am technically a junior lawyer."

Mai hummed. "Okay, thank you for being honest with me."

Ninzaburo sighed again. "It is fine, Taniyama-san. Yumehime-san told me to tell you the truth once she tells me to explain how you are related to her."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Please explain to me."

Ninzaburo nods and he puts the suitcase gently onto the table. He then opened it and took out pieces of paper while explaining how Mai is related to Yumehime, very briefly though.

Not that Ninzaburo would know as Yumehime gave him just enough information to tell Mai the basics and not the entire thing because of who her real father is.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Inside the study room ~**

 **~ Yumehime and Kaname's Point Of View ~**

Yumehime and Kaname sat down opposite of each other.

Kaname hummed. "You are an interesting human… The Weapons' Mistress, Kurihira Yumehime."

Yumehime smirked. "You are as well… the True King of all Vampires, Kuran Kaname."

Kaname raised an eyebrow and smiled pleasantly. "You know."

Yumehime nods and hummed. "You know about me as well."

"So, how are you really related to Mai and why does your father want to adopt her into your family?"

"I will tell you about our relation, but in exchange you will have to tell me how you came to care for Mai and why you taught her how to fight in the supernatural world first."

Kaname folded his hands. "Why do I have to tell you first about Mai? I thought your Famiglia can find any information on your own."

Yumehime smirked and folded her hands. "Humour me, will you not?"

Kaname shivered slightly. "Fine… I came to care for Mai when she just turned eight. On Mai's 8th birthday, her mother had killed a group of high level rogue vampires to protect Mai and when I arrived, her mother was already dying while Mai was crying and begging her mother to stay awake. When her mother saw me, she must have known about my reputation because she begged me to protect her child at her dying breath. I agreed and took Mai home with me."

Yumehime hummed. "I thought so…."

Kaname continued. "After I brought Mai home, she spent the first few days healing before another group of high level rogue vampires broke into my home to get her blood. When I had finished disposing off those b*****ds, she woke up and saw me covered in blood…" and he groaned. "I had to calm her down and explain why she was being attacked and that I am a vampire. She took a few days to calm down before asking me to train her on how to protect herself from being attacked and to protect others from being hurt by the supernatural world."

Yumehime nods. "I see… so you spent five years training her about the supernatural world until she became an A-rank exorcist slash supernatural hunter, but her grades…"

Kaname grimaced a little. "Mai's grades before her mom died were great, but after her mom's death and all kinds of supernatural beings trying to kill her while I trained her, she did not really have time to study. She only started to go to school this year as a Grade 7 student after my wife and I taught her as much as we could about the school material."

"Alright, I will fulfil my end of the deal…" Yumehime held out her right hand and activated the Moon flames. "Do you know what flames is this?"

Kaname's eyes widened slightly. "Moon flames… are you giving me your memories?"

Yumehime nods again and puts her hand onto Kaname's forehead. "I will need your help in the future."

 _ **' _Memo_ ry Transfer from me to the person I choose, Sawada Tsunayoshi to Kuran Kaname!'**_

Yumehime's memories, but not all were flowing into Kaname's mind and it was over in a flash. She then made her Moon flames disappeared while Kaname organized the memories he was given.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ After Kaname sorted the memories ~**

 **~ Normal Point of View ~**

Kaname agreed with Yumehime's plan for the future as long as he can stay with Mai. They both discuss a few more things in detail before Kaname agreed to let Maiha adopt Mai.

 **~ SSS ~**

After their discussion, Yumehime and Kaname went out of the study room and back into the living room where Ninzaburo was drinking tea while Mai was reading the papers.

Kaname told Mai of his decision before signing the paperwork for Maiha to adopt Mai and let Mai keep her surname. After signing the paperwork, Yumehime told them both they have a day to pack their possessions and belongings to move into their new house.

After that, Yumehime left with Ninzaburo to go back to Tokyo MPD HQ and pay back Ninzaburo for the taxi money while exchanging the papers within the suitcase to the basic information about the supernatural world. She also told Ninzaburo that once he finished reading about the supernatural world, the papers about it will disappear.

Later on, Yumehime went to the government building to register Mai into the Otsutsuki family.

 **~ SSS ~**

A day later, Yumehime went back to the apartment building where Kaname and Mai are living in using a truck. She then helped them move all their possessions and belongings into the truck and drove them both to their new mansion (in Shibuya).

After everything was moved into the mansion with Kaname and Mai choosing their own rooms, Yumehime gave Mai various materials of the supernatural world before leaving them for two and a half months while having Ace help them around the house.

 **~ SSS ~**

Yumehime returned to the mansion and gave Mai the same memories she gave Kaname with Molte.

From then on, Molte gave Mai intensive training and tutoring in both fighting and studying until her 14th birthday on July 3.

A day after Mai's 14th birthday, she underwent the final test to become an S-rank exorcist/supernatural hunter by fighting against Kaname who will not be holding back. Her goal is to make Kaname bleed, which is not easy as Kaname himself is a SSS-rank.

Mai successfully did so and now have permission to become a professional exorcist / supernatural hunter. She can also legally carry a sword and a gun. In celebration, Mai was given a wallet chain made by Silence along with Kaname that indicates that they are both in the Allies Groupo **(1)**.

Molte also gave Mai the full explanation of how she was related to him through his father's side and who her real father is. The funniest part is when Molte summoned her real father from the ghost world, the first thing she did was kick him where the sun never shines.

In August, Yumehime brought everyone of Yasahiro's group, Yoshinori's group, Matsuhi's group with Henri and Sully to introduce Mai in the mansion.

 **~ SSS ~**

The following months before the New Year was spent on establishing Mai's identity as an exorcist / supernatural hunter with the name "Tanji Utano **(2)** " along with making Taniyama Mai known in the Kurai Company as the manager for the Technology Division within Japan. Molte also gave Kaname a second identity with the name "Tanji Yuu **(3)** " so that he can spent time with Mai without being disturbed by others.

 **~ SSS ~**

 **~ Author's note ~**

 **(1) Allies Groupo are people who were once saved by Tsunayoshi and wants to stay / become a civilian, but still wants to stay connected to Tsunayoshi. This Groupo is unofficially part of the Ombra Famiglia. If Tsunayoshi ever requests for their help, they will help no matter the consequences.**

 **(2) 'Tanji' means 'red and govern' and 'Utano' means 'field of songs'. She was given this surname because Kaname in his second identity is her father and why she was given this first name will be revealed through the chapters.**

 **(3) 'Tanji' means 'red and govern' and 'Yuu' means 'superior'. He was given the surname because of what he needs and is the True King of all Vampires, same with his first name 'Yuu'.**

 **Re-edit on: 23-04-2017**


End file.
